Sick Beats
by FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15
Summary: Suki wakes up sick one morning, but doesn't want to disappoint her girlfriend Chenille...will they remain lovers after the DJ lies? Rated T for femslash (SukixChenille) and because I'm paranoid... R&R!


**A.N. Hey everyone! First things first, I'm listening to your requests and doing a second chapter to TLC and Troll Flu! YAY! And to that one reviewer who wasn't sure what "TLC" MEANT, it means "Tender, Love, and Care." Okay, now for something serious. I KNOW I said in my profile that I DO NOT ship femslash, but there's this one couple that I find UBER CUTE: SUKIxCHENILLE! Or: POP AND POSH! Rest assured this will be my ONLY story for them, since I mostly ship BROPPY SUPER HARD AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH AND-sorry, got distracted. The other couple is SukixGD. I don't LOVE it, but I don't HATE it either. Anyway, in this Pop and Posh story, Suki end up** **getting sick one day, and lies to Chenille about it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: DREAMWORKS OWNS TROLLS AND I'M ONLY USING THE CHARACTERS FOR ENTERTAINMENT! ENOUGH SAID! ROLL FANFIC!**

DJ Suki opened her eyes-and immediately closed them again.

Now, being a troll, she would usually jump out of bed feeling energized and dancing to the latest pop song her alarm played.

But today, she was dully noticing that her head was throbbing with pain, she felt a bit cold and shiver-y, and looking at her skin, her usual hot pink was slightly faded.

But this wasn't like when she turned gray in the cooking pot, no, no.

It's a little known fact that whenever trolls are sick, besides the usual malaise, their colors turn a shade or two duller.

Suki groaned.

Today was the first big party that the trolls were having since the bergens found their true happiness, and Poppy-QUEEN Poppy, she remembered-as always, asked her to DJ.

Don't worry, there was also a substitute, a green haired troll named Glimmer, so that wasn't what Suki was worried about.

It was the idea of letting down her girlfriend, the blue half of the Fashion Twins-Chenille.

That's right, she was dating a GIRL.

The hot pink troll wasn't EXACTLY sure what drew her to Chenille, be it her lips or her eyes.

Or her hips.

Whatever the case, when she eventually decided to confess, the blue troll accepted her and reciprocated her feelings.

Poppy knew, of course, but the couple wasn't sure about how the rest of the Snack Pack would react, so as of now, the troll queen was the only one they confided in.

Back to the present, Suki, even though she REALLY wasn't feeling up to it, drove herself to get out of bed by picturing the disappointed face of Chenille.

Mustering up a smile, the DJ got dressed wearing her usual clothes and went to join the morning song time...

...which by now was already over.

The hot pink troll groaned again, though this time, it was more out of sadness than of discomfort.

"Hey Suki! What's up?" called a familiar voice.

Suki tried to look happy and, while hoping she wouldn't notice her faded pink, turned to see-

"Poppy! Nothing much. Just trying to get inspiration for my newest party playlist!"

"Well, whatever it'll be, I'm sure it'll be AMAZING! Which reminds me, you missed the morning song time, which you NEVER do. Is something wrong?" asked the concerned queen.

"No, no, everything's perf-"

It was here, that Suki's lungs decided to eject the bad stuff out, forcing her to cover her mouth and turn away from her friend in a bout of coughs...at the worst possible time.

Poppy patted the DJ's back until she stopped hacking.

When the coughs finally died down, Poppy said gently, "I knew your colors looked faded...you know, I can always have Glimmer DJ instead. You should go back home and get some rest. Don't want to get worse."

The queen started guiding her ill friend back home when Suki pulled away.

"It's not the party I'm worried about..."

The bright pink troll's eyes widened in understanding.

"It's Chenille..." Poppy finished.

"Well, I'm sure your girlfriend would want you to get better, which means you need to rest."

"I don't need to rest!"

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Too."

"Not."

"What's wrong?"

Poppy and Suki were in a tense glaring battle when a new voice appeared.

They turned around and the DJ paled even more.

It was Chenille.

Another little known fact is that rare conjoined troll twins, like Satin and Chenille, could separate whenever they wanted, as long as they both willed it.

Chenille, sensing something was wrong with her significant other, practically begged her twin to let her go.

Satin, the more logical one, was a bit doubtful that something bad had happened, but after seeing how upset Chenille was, she finally complied.

Seeing how her sister took off like a rocket as soon as the hair was separated, the pink half only hoped she did the right thing.

Again, back to the present, Chenille took one look at her love and immediately noticed her faded pink.

She always had a sharp eye, due to at least a decade of designing clothes.

Poppy stuck her tongue out at Suki playfully and dashed away after saying "Maybe she can talk some sense into you!"

Having a feeling what was going on, the blue twin decided to interrogate the DJ, knowing that she would NEVER lie to her...right?

"Okay, spill."

"Spill what? I'm fine!"

"Listen, love, I know faded colors when I see 'em. What's. Wrong?"

Still trying to convince her girlfriend and herself (but mostly her girlfriend) that she was fine, Suki denied again.

"Nothing. I've never felt better."

Chenille looked hurt, quickly composed herself, and decided to give the hot pink troll one last chance.

"I'm only going to ask you once more. Are you sick?"

"...No."

The blue Fashion Twin shook her head in disbelief, and walked away.

Suki was shocked, but forced herself to bury her feelings and try to hang on to the delusion that she was fine.

* * *

 _No, I'm not fine..._ thought the DJ miserably.

It was later that night at the party, and Suki felt worse than ever.

Her head was trying to fight off a migraine, her nose was stuffed, and the cold and shiver-y feeling was nearly unbearable.

Add in the waves of dizziness, the nearly white skin color, and the rawness of her throat from her coughing, and you have a very sick troll.

She didn't even realize her DJing was WAY off until everyone stopped dancing and was staring at her.

Poppy stepped forward.

"Suki, PLEASE, you're pushing yourself way too far! YOU NEED. REST."

Suki was about to shake her head violently and protest when it happened.

A particularly strong shiver hit her, her vision started going black at the edges, and the next thing she knew she was looking at the sky.

The last thing she heard before blacking out was a voice yelling, "SOMEONE GET CHENILLE AND DR. PLIMSY!"

* * *

Five minutes earlier, the said-twin was sitting on her bed with a despondent look on her face.

Satin had TRIED to get her to open up and tell her what was wrong, but gave up when Chenille didn't even acknowledge her.

 _I can't believe she didn't trust me enough to have me take care of her! Why did I even agree to be her girlfriend?_ she mused.

The blue twin was jolted out of her thoughts when the door slammed open.

"Sis, come quick! It's Suki!" gasped out Satin,

"And I'm guessing she wants me to forgive her?" said Chenille bitterly.

"What?! NO! SHE PASSED OUT AT THE PARTY!"

"She should've told me what was wrong!"

The pink twin stared in disbelief.

"CHENILLE! She's your BEST FRIEND, and if you don't get that you should go to her, you're better off turning gray!"

Chenille gasped.

Telling a troll that they were better off turning gray was one of the WORST POSSIBLE insults one could give, and it jolted the blue troll out of her self pity.

"You're...you're right. I was such a jerk to her! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She's at Plum Plimsy's pod! Hurry!"

Not needing to be told twice, Chenille dashed out, dead set on her destination.

* * *

Suki groaned and opened her eyes.

"Ugh...where am I?" she croaked and began coughing.

A figure rushed to her bedside and started helping her drink some water slowly.

"That's it...easy now..." it said encouragingly.

The voice, distinctly female, sounded very caring.

When Suki was able to focus, she looked at where the voice was coming from.

"Dr. Plum? Wha...What am I doing here?" she asked confusedly.

"You don't remember? Well, I'm not surprised, considering your fever last night...anyway, you lost consciousness due to a very bad case of the flu at the party," explained the resident doctor.

The DJ tried to remember, but her fuzzy memory only managed bits and pieces.

"Where's Chenille?" she asked.

"The Fashion Twin? She's camped out in the lobby. She was begging to see you all night," Dr. Plum said.

"Will you get her?"

The doctor hesitated.

"Well...you still need lots of rest if you want to recover...are you sure?"

Suki nodded as best she could with her throbbing head.

"Alright then...but ten minutes only!"

Dr. Plum walked out and soon returned with Suki's girlfriend.

"I'll give you some privacy..."

When both lovers were sure the doctor was gone, Chenille dashed over to the hot pink troll's bedside and began weeping and apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry...I'm so, so, sorry..." she said between sobs.

The DJ opened her arms and Chenille collapsed into them, while the blue troll's colors slowly faded to gray.

When the tears died down and her colors were beginning to return, Suki told the former, "No...I'm sorry...It was my fault I passed out..."

Chenille had disbelief written all over her face.

"That's beside the point. I was such a jerk to you when you lied to me. Heck, when I heard you passed out, I didn't even want to go to you until Satin told me I would be better off gray..."

Suki gasped.

"THAT? But that's-"

"I know. But I now realize...that she was right..."

The fashionable twin started crying again, and the colors she slightly regained faded once more.

The DJ started singing as best she could with her raspy voice to calm her lover down...

 _"I see your true colors shining through...I see your true colors, and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid, to let them show...your true colors, true colors, are beautiful...like a rainbow, whoa, like a rainbow..."_

Soon after, Chenille's sobs subsided.

Suki took her chin in her hand.

"Chenille...it's not your fault. I should have trusted you. The truth is...I didn't want to disappoint you when you noticed I wasn't at the party. We both made mistakes, and I forgive you for yours."

The blue twin was silent, until...

"I forgive you too...let's promise to never keep secrets from each other again..."

"Agreed."

Their lips inched closer and closer until-

"It's about time you made up!"

The couple jumped startled, to see Dr. Plum Plimsy standing there.

"I had a sneaking suspicion you were lovers, but you shouldn't be kissing until Suki here is well. Plus, time's been up for the past five minutes," said the doctor.

"You..." started Suki.

"Knew...?" finished Chenille.

Plum smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Though I wouldn't complain about the Snack Pack knowing," she hinted.

"We'll keep that in mind," said Suki.

"Ahem, well. You should probably be going, Chenille. This DJ needs all the rest she can get." advised Plum.

Chenille nodded, and walked out after blowing her girlfriend a quick kiss.

Suki happily reciprocated, yawned, and laid down, barely registering the doctor tucking her back in.

The last thing she thought before slipping into the land of dreams was how lucky she was to have Chenille...

 **The End.**

 **A.N. Wow, I managed to write this in one evening! That's DEFINITELY a new record! What do you think? It's probably not that good, but maybe just leave constructive criticism? I don't like flames...**


End file.
